The embodiments described herein relate generally to an electric machine and, more particularly, to a stator assembly included within the electric machine that includes an end cap for insulating stator laminations.
In at least some known salient-pole-type electrical machines, a stator core is formed from stator laminations. Magnet wire is wound around portions of the stator core to form a stator winding. End caps may be used to insulate end turns of the magnet wire from an electric ground. At least some known stator laminations are formed by punching a linear strip of stator teeth from a sheet of stock material. The stator laminations are stacked to form the stator core, which includes a plurality of stator segments. The end caps are positioned such that magnet wire may be wound about the stator segments. The end caps are configured to provide electrical insulation between the stator laminations and the magnet wire winding.
In at least one known stator assembly, the stator core includes openings configured to receive features included in the end cap. The features are used to secure the end caps to the stator core such that the end caps are properly aligned with stator core teeth. However, the openings in the stator core cause undesirable electromagnetic characteristics.
In at least another known stator assembly, each end cap includes a post or hook that protrudes away from the end cap. A tie-down winds between adjacent stator segments and engages with the hooks of adjacent end caps to hold the adjacent stator segments together during assembly. However, using a tie-down to engage posts of adjacent stator segments does not insulate the stator core from the magnet wire.